Especially in the medical sphere it is important while hollow organs in the human body, particularly the heart, are being examined or treated to obtain a three-dimensional visualization of areas of the hollow organ requiring to be examined, specifically a visualization of the kind that can only be produced using an image recording device inserted into the target volume within the hollow organ. Apart from tissue types, blood flow, or further catheters inserted or, as the case may be, the catheter borne by the image recording device, the details of interest can therein also be anomalies such as, for instance, lesions caused by ablating.
When a specific number of two-dimensional images have been recorded, a three-dimensional reconstruction volume can be reconstructed from said minimum number of images. The updating frequency of said reconstruction volumes is, though, relatively low because reconstructing requires the minimum number of two-dimensional images to be present. Triggering, in particular ECG triggering, using the corresponding physiological parameter is necessary particularly for recordings of moving hollow organs, for example the heart. However, only a limited number of images can be recorded during a specific phase of motion, for example of the heart. Since from 10 to 100 images are required for creating a reconstruction, depending on its accuracy, several cycles of motion may be necessary for recording the minimum number of images.
If it is wished to show a change over time within the target volume, for example a movement therein, caused in particular by a medical instrument, or an intervention being performed within the target volume, then the minimum number of two-dimensional images will have to be recorded again, after which a new three-dimensional reconstruction volume will be displayed. A lengthy and possibly critical period of time may, though, have elapsed by then, particularly when triggering is used.